1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of providing more efficient volume packaging for system applications and, more specifically, to such packaging by forming a three dimensional printed wiring board circuit assembly and the assembly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Three dimensional packaging assemblies for semiconductor devices using a flexible printed wiring board have not been known in the prior art. Flexible printed wiring boards have been known in the prior art, however their use has generally been restricted to those uses wherein the interconnect pattern thereon was required to traverse a generally tortuous, nonlinear path, such as travel through a three dimensional space.
Most of the prior art three dimensional packaging assemblies and techniques, in general, have been relatively expensive and have been limited to simple interconnect needs, such as for memories.